


Dear God

by Yurachka_Yuzu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Ice Skating, Japan, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, Romance, True Love's Kiss, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurachka_Yuzu/pseuds/Yurachka_Yuzu
Summary: "Dear god,the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around..."-Dear God(Avenged Sevenfold)☆☆☆☆☆☆When Yuzuru was 16,his hometown being destroyed by a strong earthquake.He fled to the evacuation centre and stayed at there with his family.Feeling sad,he almost gave up in skating but it dissappeared when she met a female foreign volunteer named Pethronella.Yuzuru felt comfortable with his new  friend but he began to realise that he loves her,more than a friendAfter spending a few days together,they need to say goodbye at each other as Pethronella needs to return at Malaysia.Since that,Yuzuru silently cries inside his room at night as he missed Pethronella,the first woman who deserved his heart.Seven years has passed and they both reunited at Pyeongchang,where Yuzuru aimed his second Olympic gold medal.Will Yuzuru manage to confess his love feelings toward Pethronella that he kept for such a long time?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I also write this story on Wattpad.Forgive me if there is any grammar mistakes inside this fanfiction....

**_Date:11 March 2011_ **

One usual day in Sendai,Yuzuru was doing his practices at the ice rink.His coach,Nanami was not there at the barrier since she went to somewhere else,leaving him with some bunch of kids on the ice.

Suddenly,the earth began to tremble strongly until he fell on his butt.He was not unsure what was going on until one of his rinkmates yelled.

"It is an earthquake!!!!",Yuzuru's rinkmate warned everybody at the rink loudly.Some of them scared upon hearing that and quickly stepped off from the rink.

"Yuzuru,we should get out from here!",Yuzuru's another rinkmate yelled and dragged Yuzuru out from the danger.

Since he was busy saving himself,Yuzuru didn't managed to change his skating boots into his running shoes.All he can do is praying for his own family safety.

**[timeskip]**

**Yuzuru's POV:**

I managed to reach at a nearby evacuation centre with no injuries.My elder sister,Saya rushed up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad that you are safe,Yuzuru...",said Saya while crying.

Then,I looked down at my skating shoes.I sighed in sadness as I saw the skating blades breaks down after a maniac run from the rink.

I asked Saya to wait as I changed my shoes before I follow her behind.She nodded and lean against the wall.

After I finish changing my shoes,she leads me to our parents at the corner inside the evacuation centre building.I silently sat on the floor while crying my tears out.

"What happened to Yuzu?",my father asked Saya in worried tone.

"His skating blades breaks down after running away from the ice rink....",Saya replied.

"He didn't put on the guards?",my mom seem suprised to hear the explaination.

"He was on rush until he forgot to put on the guards as the ice rink centre began to collapse due of the strong earthquake....",said Saya.

Upon hearing that,they both hugged me tightly.My elder sister just watched them in tears and quickly joined in the family hug.

**[A few days later...]**

I woke up suddenly at 6 a.m. after hearing some conversations from the residents that the volunteer team from other countries arrived.

My parents and my elder sister were still asleep so I quietly left my sleeping spot to see the volunteer team on my own.

I watched the volunteer team were busy unloading some boxes from a truck.Then,one of the volunteers suddenly caught my attention.It was a girl in lime green t-shirt with white trousers,who carried some medical kits at her arms.

I just stared at her until she noticed me.That girl placed the medical kit on the table that being set up and walked towards me.

My mind froze for a moment as she came up to me.What should I do?Should I run away from that girl?

**Pethronella's POV:**

After helping the team unloading the medical kits,I noticed that there was a teenager boy stared at me for a while.I decided to walk up to him to have some conversation.

"Hello,are you one of the victims?",I spoke to him first.

"Y-yes...",he replied shyly.

I thought at myself that this boy is pretty adorable with his shyness.

"By the way,my name is Pethronella and I come from Malaysia.What yours?",I said while waiting his answer.

"My n-name is Yuzuru Hanyu...",the boy named Yuzuru introduced himself.

I was about to have a longer conversation with her but one of the volunteer called me to set up the canopy.

"Well,we both will see each other again,Yuzuru...",I smiled softly before leaving him in puzzled state.

**Yuzuru's POV:**

Wow,that girl named Pethronella is so beautiful like an angel.Her long,wavy hair framed her face perfectly.She even smiled at me before rushing towards a group of volunteer.

As I was grinning like an idiot,Saya suddenly slapped my back hardly.I yelped in pain and turned around to see my elder sister,who was grinning ear to ear.

"Yuzuru,who is that girl you just having a talk?",said Saya.

"She just a foreign volunteer from Malaysia.Why?",I replied in sarcastic tone.

"Oh,I thought that she is your secret girlfriend!!",she bursted into laughter.

My face began to blush like a ripe tomato after she did that kind of joke.

"Why you blushing,Yuzu?",Saya giggled at the end of her sentence.

"No-nothing!",I slightly yelled back.


	2. Two

**Yuzuru's POV:**

That morning,I began to wander alone at the city and found out that most of the buildings were completely destroyed.

Some of the residents were calling their relatives them,hoping that they will survive from the disaster yesterday.It was a heartbroken moment as the kids began to cry in fear.

As soon I reached the ice rink centre,my heart quickly sank into sadness.That building was almost collapsed but still managed to hold on the ground.There were so many debris from the building,scattered on the ground.

I felt that my hope to continue represent Japan in many tournaments slowly faded away.I don't know how I should move on after facing a strong earthquake yesterday that almost took my own life.I fell on my kness and punched the road with my knuckle.

_I lost my training place..._

_"_ Why this thing happen to me?!",I slightly screamed while my tears flowed down.

Then,a hand gently touched my shoulder.

"Yuzuru,are you okay?",Pethronella asked me in concern tone,kneeling besides me.Her jaws dropped to see my bleeding and bruised knuckles,as a result from punching the road a few times so hard.

I was clueless how can she followed me from behind but her eyes were full of worries to see me in crying state.Suddenly,I embrace the female in front of me and cried on her shoulder.

At first,Pethronella was shocked when I did that but she quickly returned the hug.I cried and cried until I felt that my vision began to blur and fainted at her arms.

**Pethronella's POV:**

Oh my god!Yuzuru suddenly pass out at my arms after crying too much.I went into panic mode and called Haiqal to help me.

Haiqal came up to me with a volunteer and shocked to see the fainted Yuzuru,still at my arms.

"What happen to this boy?",said Haiqal in suprised tone.

"He cried too much on my shoulder and fainted afterwards.Please,bring him back to the evacuation centre.I will follow you later!",I told him the reason and instructions to bring Yuzuru back to the evacuation centre.

Haiqal nodded and he quickly bring back Yuzuru with another volunteer.I turned around and saw a signboard that said 'Welcome To Ice Rink Sendai'.

I carefully entered the building and saw a photo frame on shelf.It was a picture of Yuzuru,standing on the middle podium while wearing a gold medal around his neck.He looks so happy inside that picture.I was awed to see him wearing a beautiful costume with his cute hairstyle.

Then,there was a newspaper being placed besides the photo frame.

" **Congratulation to Yuzuru Hanyu,2010 Worlds Junior Figure Skating Championship Gold Medalist!!** ",it was written on that newspaper.

It caught my attention and I learn that Yuzuru is actually a figure skater from that info at the newspaper.

I quickly returned at the evacuation  centre with the photo frame before the volunteers begin to worry about me.

"I want to know more about Yuzuru's life as a figure skater....",I mumbled under my breath as I ran slowly.


	3. Three

**3rd person POV:**

"Ugh...",Yuzuru mumbled and opened his eyes slowly.

He realised that he returned at the evacuation centre and being placed inside a medic tent.Then,his eyes darted over Pethronella,who was holding a bowl of chicken soup in front of him.

"You should eat this,Yuzuru.It will make you a little bit better...",Pethronella smiled sweetly at him.

Yuzuru just nodded and began to enjoy the meal.He never thought that he will meet a foreign girl,who can cook so well besides his elder sister and his mother.Minutes has passed and Yuzuru took a final sip of his soup before handing her back the bowl.

"It is so delicious,did you cook this?",Yuzuru shyly asked Pethronella.

"Yeah,I just want to make sure that you will gain enough energy after crying too much on my shoulder...",she giggled.

Out of sudden,Yuzuru's family came inside the tent,making Pethronella almost yelped in suprise.They were worried about his safety.Pethronella slowly backed away to give him some time with his family.

"Oh my god,where did you go just now?",asked Yuzuru's mother while hugging her beloved son.

"Mom,I went back to the rink and....",Yuzuru paused for a moment.

"And?",they said in unison.

"I saw that building almost destroyed by the earthquake yesterday but with that kind of condition,I doubt that my practice time will be reduced...",his head sunk down into sadness.

"I lost my training place.I don't know what should I do right now....",he holds back his tears.

**Pethronella's POV:**

Yuzuru went back into his sad mode as he began to tell the whole story.Inside my heart,I felt pity for him after facing this kind of fate.

" **(1)** _Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa tabahnya hati kamu setelah menghadapi dugaan yang besar_ _._ _Bersyukurlah kerana kamu masih ada sokongan moral daripada keluarga kamu..._ ,I mumbled something under my breath in Malay,hoping that he would not hear that.

I knew that Yuzuru is so lucky that he being surrounded by his loving family members.They showered him with hugs and some moral supports.

A few minutes later,his family members turned their heads towards me.

"Who are you,young girl?",the man spoke up.I assumed that he is Yuzuru's father.

"My name is Pethronella,one of the volunteer team from Malaysia...",I bowed to show my respect to his family.

"Did you bring him inside this tent?",he asked.

I shook my head and told him that Haiqal actually brings him back at here.Yuzuru's father nodded his head slightly after listening to my explaination.

"She also cooked a bowl of chicken soup to revive my energy..",Yuzuru gave a cheeky smile,earning a bright blush on my cheeks.

"That so nice of you,miss...",his mother praised me.

"Can Pethronella-san become my future sister-in-law so Yuzuru can eat delicious food every day?",an elder girl which is Yuzuru's older sister cracked a joke.

"Hah!?",Yuzuru and I screamed in unison,making his sister laughed out loud.

"I'm just joking,don't take this thing so serious.Besides,I'm glad that Yuzuru finally found a non-skating friend....",said Yuzuru's elder sister as her laughter died down.

After that,Yuzuru's family left us alone to grab the lunch for the cooking volunteer team.

**Yuzuru's POV:**

Phew!My family finally leaves the tent to grab their own food at outside.It was an awkward moment for both of us after that funny joke from Saya.

"Your elder sister is so funny...",Pethronella chuckled and sat on the bed.

"She can be annoying at certain times but I love her as my sister.So,let talk about yourself...",I said.

"Great idea because I want to know about your life as a figure skater...",she replied.

**(timeskip)**

We both having a fun conversation about our life.I learnt that she lives at Sabah,one of the Malaysia's states.

Suprisingly,I didn't know that she is also 16 years old like me.Based on her looks,I thought that her age will be around 20 years old.

"Yuzuru,have you ever listened to Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold?",Pethronella came up with a question.

I shook my head and she took out her phone and a pair of earphones.We both began to listen the song together by sharing the earphones.

That moment,I can feel that my heart thumped so hard as she suddenly touched my bandaged knuckles.She didn't know what she just did but I noticed it.

" _Calm down,Yuzuru.This is your first time a girl touched your hand.Control your feelings..._ ",I gave a reminder to myself.

After that,she noticed it and quickly apologised to me.I told her that it was okay as we both actually drowned into the music.

That song came to its end and she placed back her phone and earphones inside her bag.She told me that she needs to go and help the other volunteers at outside.

I can still feel the silky touch of her hand at my bandaged knuckle.

_Did I felt the love began to spark between us?_

**Translations:**

**(1)God only knows how strong your heart after facing a big challange.Be grateful because you still have moral support from your family...**


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda messed up so I want to apologise for it...

Three days later,Yuzuru's family decided to go back at their home.He really missed his home after spending his time at the evacuation centre.

Just before Yuzuru left the evacuation centre,he accidently overheard Pethronella's conversation with an older volunteer.

"You will return to Malaysia today..",said the volunteer in sad tone.

"I know,sir.I cannot stay at here for such a long time...",the Malaysian girl nodded in agreement.

Yuzuru felt his heart cracked into sadness after hearing the conversation.He never expect this thing will happen after making some memories with her in such a short time.

Once the older volunteer left,Yuzuru suddenly entered the tent and hugged her tightly.

"You will leaving me...soon....",Yuzuru began to sob on her shoulder.

Pethronella's eyes widen in suprise when he hugged her.She didn't know that Yuzuru found out about the conversation.Then,she hugged him back with tears.

" **(1)** _Maafkan aku,Yuzuru.Aku tak ingin meninggalkan kamu sebenarnya..._ ",thought Pethronella herself.

"Before you leave,I wanna give you this...",Yuzuru leans in and pressed his lips gently against her.

Yuzuru had no idea how he suddenly become brave to kiss her.On the other hand,Pethronella was too shocked because he stole her first ever kiss.

Once their kiss ended,they both promised to keep in touch and Yuzuru ran away from the evacuation centre in tears.No one can stop him although his family members called his name.

"Goodbye,Yuzuru...",Pethronella mumbled under her breath as he watched Yuzuru dissapeared from her sight.

**Yuzuru's POV:**

I cried as I ran away from the evacuation centre.Honestly,I want Pethronella to stay at here longer but I know that she needs to catch up with her school.

I reached my home and sat in front of the door.I felt regret to never say 'I love you' at her just before I left.

A few minutes later,my family members finally reached home.Saya noticed my redden eyes after crying too much.We entered the home and gathered at the living room.

"I heard that Pethronella will be leaving soon.Is that true,Yuzu?",she asked.I gave her a weak nod as a respond of yes.

"Listen here,Yuzuru.We all know that you really care about her more than a friend.",said my mom.

"I never expected that you will fall in love with Pethronella in such a short time.",it was my father's turn to speak up.

"I'm so sorry.I didn't managed to confess my feelings at her.",I told them.

They advised me to confess my feelings to Pethronella when the right time comes because they want me to focus on my skating right now.

At night,I cried on my pillow because I still can't forget the moment that we both saying goodbye to each other.I still felt the soft kiss we both shared at that time.

Then,I vowed to myself that I will dedicate my skating programs to her in the future and become an Olympic champion.

I will always waiting for you,my love.One day,we will be meet again and I will declare my love feelings to you.

**Translation:**

**(1)I'm sorry,Yuzuru.I don't want to leave you actually...**


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter updated!

**(** **7 years later,Yuzuru heading to Pyeongchang by plane** **)**

**Yuzuru's POV:**

Hey,I'm Yuzuru Hanyu.I finally achieved my dream as an Olympic gold medalist at Sochi 2014.Not only that,I also won GPF four times and becoming two times Worlds champion.

It was suprising how my childhood dreams became true after all of my sacrifices and hardworks to achieve what I wanted.

Seven years has passed since the earthquake and I still can't forget how I almost quit skating after my homerink being destroyed.

Deep inside my heart,I felt want to give up but an angel suddenly appeared inside my life named Pethronella.She taught to not give up during facing hard times.

Since she left the disaster area,we both always keep in touch but I still missed her gentle touch at my hand.I madly fell in love with her although we both barely know each other for three days.Crazy right?

There was once Pethronella didn't online for a few months since she needs to focus on her studies at secondary school.I cried for three days straight until it caused Brian and the others panic about my condition.

2017 was hellish year for me because of my ligament injury during the NHK Trophy official practice.As a result,I didn't managed to qualify for the Grand Prix Finals at Nagoya and need to rest for three months.I never told Pethronella about it because I don't want her to get panic feeling.

Sadly,she found out about it from the news.I still remembered how she went into nagging mode during our chat at LINE but I think that it is adorable.

Well,time to some nap before this plane landed at South Korea.I will grab my second Olympic gold medal!

**(timeskip)**

"Yuzuru,wake up...",Brian shaked me slightly as soon the plane landed at the airport.I nodded my head and stretched my arms.Brian handed my suitcases and we exited the plane.

Fans began to scream my name as I appears at the airport with eight bodyguards.Some of them were crying after three-months of my absence.I bowed to them as I walked to the airport exit.

**(At Pyeongchang Olympic Village...😂)**

"Hanyu-senshu!",Shoma screamed my name as I stepped down from the bus.We both hugged and he leads me to the apartment,where the athletes lives.

**Pethronella's POV:**

Tommorow will be my first day as a volunteer at Pyeongchang Olympics.I'm really happy because I will be meeting Yuzuru after seven years.I never told him about it because I want to make it suprise.

Anyways,I was laying on the bed while scrolling at my Twitter newsfeed.Everybody was screaming in happiness after someone retweeted a news about Yuzuru's arrival.

After a few minutes,I logged out from my Twitter account and looked at my phone gallery.Then,I came across a picture of us together.

We both took a selfie with my phone at the volunteer tent.I still can't forget that cheeky smile from him while he held my waist with his hand.

I still remembered how Yuzuru shared his joy as I got my SPM result on 2013.

**(flashback on 2013)**

_"Congratulation for getting 8As!",said my school principal as he handed my SPM result._ _I thanked him with a smile on my face._

_After the ceremony ended,I went to my ex-school canteen with my parents.Then,a notification came up at my phone and it was LINE message from Yuzuru._

_**Yuzu:Hey,how your examination result?** _

_I smiled and texted him back that I became top student_ _at my school.He was happy to see me become a successful person and wishing me good luck in my university studies._

**(end of flashback)**

I worked at a children hospital after graduated from a medical university.Then,my boss informed me that Pyeongchang Olympics needed some medical volunteers for the game so I took this golden chance to meet Yuzuru again.

To be honest,I never attended his competitions because I was too busy with my studies for all of the years but I'm happy for his achievements as a figure skater.He always keep me updated about his conditions.

I laid at my bed and looked at the ceiling.Yuzuru might not know that I actually loved him more than a friend.When he kissed me,I felt my stomach just released thousands of butterflies because his lips are so soft.

I wished that I can kiss him again when he got his second gold medal...


End file.
